The present invention relates to a toy system for measuring, or timing or recording events, particularly for measuring the speed of a toy vehicle and indicating same.
The entertainment value of a high speed toy vehicle, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,071 (Hoeting), may be significantly enhanced by owing the relative speeds that the toy vehicle attains after being launched by the user. For example, knowledge of the relative performance of the toy vehicles, such as the combination of velocity, acceleration or both, can be used in competition between a plurality of participants to conveniently determine a winner, or to provide a highest speed which other participants try to beat.